Opposites Attract: New Relative
by Infinity-KakashiSonicFan
Summary: Amy gets word of a step-sister of hers. . .by mail? She must connect her own ruby bracelet to her sister's to be sure. Amy wants to protect her sister, until she sees something weird going on with Sonic. Will this confusing relationship tear apart family?


**(A/N: Okay. Hello. Welcome. This is a story I'm working on, accompanied by Tornad0Watch! Now, if we take a close look at his story, 'Everything Ends Eventually,' it has very, very little, or no errors, and it's actually good! I have a reliable partner, so, let the reuniting/and (or) Romance begin!)**

Amy paced herself in the jog, slowing down slightly. She huffed every once in a while, as she had tired herself out from running.

"Sonic, one day I'll catch you! Physically _and_ emotionally!" Amy shouted, as if she were on top of the World.

On her way home, she entered Station Square. Everybody would always walk up to her and ask her, 'How was your day with Sonic?' and, 'Amy, dear, how adorable! Sonic will catch you one day.' Heh. Darn straight! She answered these questions the exact same way every day: Sonic is just so encouraging! Yes, you bet I'll get him!

At home, Amy sighed and sat down on the cold, pink tile just inside of her house; she felt no need to sit on a warm, pink, plush couch.

Amy reached to her left, where a stack of randomly organized documents and pictures lay on an oak table. Her gloved hand grasped a golden picture frame. Inside was a picture of her and Sonic, back when he first saved her. On the back was his autograph. . .Sonic T. Hedgehog in large cursive letters.

Amy sighed once more and leaned against the door frame blocking anyone who tried to come in.

Then, she heard a clicking sound, and a letter with a pink seal that read, 'R' slipped in through the mail slot.

"Huh?" Amy picked up the sealed letter and closely examined it.

"Hmm. R for. . .Rose? No return address. . ." Amy held the letter out at her arm's distance and carefully sliced it open with her finger.

She yanked out the pink letter, which was written on a heart-filled stationary, and anxiously opened it.

She read it, shocked, twice, then once more out loud:

"_Dear Amy,_

_We are so happy to see that you live happily with our hero, Sonic T. Hedgehog._

_We think that you grew up to be quite a famous sakura hedgehog! We've seen your faces on the news, always with Sonic, rescuing him and saving his group of, 'homedogs,' as you call them these days._

_We just felt that since you seem comfortable here, you should know about your half-sister, Selina._

_When I was young, I met a man, your own father being my second husband. _

_My first husband was a motor dude. He fit in with the punk group and my heart as well. Of course, love then was a one-night stand, and if you were pregnant, you were! _

_We had a two-month thing, quickly marrying, and I had Selina. _

_I just adore the way Selina came out! Please note: She is the exact opposite of you!:_

_Blue-green hair,_

_Valley Punk style, you sport Valley Girl,_

_She is cool, calm, and slow to fight, but you always jump right into battle without a single doubt!_

_If you look at the bracelet enclosed, there is a large half-ruby on it. When you travel to New York and find your sister, she'll have the other half!_

_Oh, and don't worry, you and your sister shall get along just fine, you and her are both always helping people and getting into sports. . .hopefully._

_Wishing you luck, seeing you soon, and always loving you both, _

_Mrs. and Mr. Rose._

Amy's heart rate pounded so loud, she felt her neighbors would hear. She started to cry. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop: In a steady even pace on the tile. Amy rubbed her eyes with a crumpled-up Kleenex on the table, and slowly stood.

Amy walked to her closet, and pulled out a large, multi-colored map.

Amy knew that Angel Island was located in the Atlantic Ocean, so if she moved her finger west, no, northwest, there it was! The Big Apple! She'd always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty in reality.

Amy flipped open her pink mobile phone. Ooh, fifty bucks a month! Unlimited everything!

"Hello?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, Sonic, I need you to come over here. Now. I'm being serious this time, Sonic." Amy said coldly.

"Oh, Amy, you just want us to be boy friend and girlfriend, don't you?" Sonic chuckled.

"Sonic, I'm serious, now!" Amy growled.

"Amy, you okay?"

Amy clicked her phone off and opened the door, where Sonic was already standing.

"Good." Amy gestured the nervous blue hedgehog inside.

"I'll only say this once, now: I have a half-sister with a half-ruby bracelet who lives in New York. I need to protect her, and you need to help me get there." Sonic arched his eyebrows, "Wha—sister?"

Amy nodded silently, then handed him the letter.

Sonic read it quietly, whispering a few words to himself. When Sonic had finished, he handed Amy the pink paper.

"So this Selina hedgehog is the exact opposite of you?"

Amy nodded.

". . .Do I get to meet her?" Sonic asked, with the slightest hint of a devious grin.

Amy growled and said coldly, "I'll think about that one."

When Sonic pouted, Amy slapped him on the cheek, rapidly changing her mood.

"So, Sonic, when can we go?" Amy asked brightly, once again her normal self.

"Um. . .can I get my stuff and meet you at Station Square?" Sonic asked, opening the front door.

"Yea! Just don't keep me waiting!" Amy shouted with a wink and closed the door behind Sonic. Amy crossed the living room to the bedrooms and bathrooms; she packed seven pairs of clothing, two romance novels, a pink Princess pillow, and a laced pink and red striped blanket.

Amy stepped out front, locked the door, and started off for Station Square. Amy's eyes were red from her crying, and she wondered if her sister would accept her. Slowly, she whispered, "I'll be there for you, Selina."


End file.
